The Bank
by Caskett-Bones-Quatris
Summary: Un remix a ma façon de l'épisode 4x07 sur la prise d'otage. La prise d'otage est bien évidemment présente mais la fin est tellement mieux. Je vous laisse découvrir. désolée je suis nulle pour les résumés


Os Castle : The Bank

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors tout d'abord je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année 2015. Je vous poste un Os pour me faire pardonner de mon absence mais pour ma défense j'étais en pleine période d'examen et l'écriture m'est passée au dessus de la tête. Je suis désolée. Je voudrais m'excusez aussi pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction « Révélation et Surprises », je n'est pas posté depuis un moment mais l'inspiration et le temps m'ont laissé tomber. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas normalement un autre chapitre arrive la semaine prochaine.**

**Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Disclamer : Castle n'est malheureusement pas a moins. Et s'il l'était je le garderais pour moi toute seule **** Je ne touche aucun salaire pour cet écrit, je poste juste pour mon plaisir et le votre j'espère.**

Aujourd'hui, Richard Castle tranquillement assis sur une chaise de la Banque de New York s'ennuie désespérément. La seule chose qui lui permet de rester dans ce lieu et de savoir que peut importe ou il serait, il s'ennuierait. Beckett et lui venaient de clore une enquête la veille et donc aujourd'hui ne serait qu'une journée paperasse. Bien sur, il pouvait toujours lui apportait son café et ainsi admirer le corps parfait de sa fiancée encore et encore. Mais, il avait promis a son extravagante et très chère mère d'être présent en ce jour pour lui apporter le soutient nécessaire face a ces vautours de banquiers. Certes, il lui avait déjà proposé de payer ou juste d'invertir quelques dollars dans son école de théâtre mais elle avait poliment décliner son offre en disant qu'elle était suffisamment grande et responsable pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie sans que son fils ne vienne fourrer le nez dans ses affaires.

Alors voilà donc la raison de la présence de cet écrivain dans cette banque. Martha essayait toujours de trouver un compromis avec son banquier car celui-ci lui refusait le prêt. Castle s'éclipsa pour appeler sa muse et lui demander s'il y avait un nouveau meurtre de son coté car du sien, il ne se passait rien de bien réjouissant. Malheureusement pour lui, rien de son coté a elle non plus. Alors qu'ils continuaient a se taquiner, Rick remarqua l'entrée d'une personne portant un masque de chirurgien ainsi qu'une bosse assez mal dissimuler sous son manteau. Oh non, mauvais timing ! Cette banque ne pouvait pas subir une braquage a mains armées juste le jour où ils avaient un rendez-vous. Quelle malchance !

Kate qui était encore derrière son téléphone portable put assister au début du braquage et parler avec l'un des preneurs d'otages. Pas la peine de lui dire deux fois, en deux temps trois mouvements, elle avait prévenu Esposito et Ryan pour qu'ils envoient des patrouilles a la banque et s'était elle-même rendue sur place. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que son fiancé, l'homme qu'elle aimait, le père de son bébé soit a l'intérieur sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. C'est sur, Castle avait déjà frôlé la mort, et plusieurs fois, mais d'habitude elle était toujours avec lui. Et là, le fait de se savoir impuissante la paralysait, elle avait l'impression de revivre le meurtre de sa mère, la sensation que tout lui échappait …. Et elle détestait ça.

Ne supportant pas de rester inactive, elle se dirigea vers le camion des agents de polices spécialisés dans le cas des prises d'otages afin de savoir comment les choses se déroulaient a l'intérieur. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en apprenant que le chef des opérations refusait son aide sous prétexte qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe. Non mais une aide extérieure ne peut pas faire de mal ?! Elle sortit donc du centre des opérations en se sentant encore plus impuissante que lors de son arrivée. Elle se dirigea alors vers les Gars, leur demandant a chacun d'entre eux s'ils pouvaient avoir des nouvelles ne n'importe qu'elle façon. Elle s'en fichait, du moment qu'elle savait son homme hors de danger. Ryan et Esposito partirent sur les chapeaux de roues, lui promettant de tout faire pour sortir Castle de là.

Elle tournait en rond a l'intérieur du cercle délimité par les bandes jaunes réservées a l'ensemble des forces de l'ordre présente. Elle se demandait encore que faire lorsque le chef sortit du camion lui demandant de venir avec lui car il n'arrivait pas établir un contact avec le preneur d'otage. Celui-ci ne voulait parler qu'avec notre lieutenant Beckett, a la femme qui porte cette voix si sexy. La conversation se déroula sans encombre majeure, il voulait simplement un bus au vitre teintées pour pouvoir sortir de la banque dans 20 minutes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois le téléphone raccrochait, elle descendit du camion afin de prendre l'air, de se calmer car en pleine grossesse un surplus de stress ne doit pas être recommandé pour le bébé. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Lanie et Alexis derrière les bandes jaunes. La jeune fille avait l'air paniquée, ce qui se comprenait largement en pensant que les deux personnes qui compte le plus pour elle son a l'intérieur de cette banque ave des détraqués. Quand a Lanie elle essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer l'adolescente en lui disant que son père était un battant et qu'il ferait tout pour la revoir. Kate leva les bandes pour les laisser passer quand elle fut rappelée par le chef des preneurs d'otages.

De son coté, Castle ne restait pas inactif est essayait de faire passer un message en morse grâce au reflet que faisait le bracelet en or de Martha avec le soleil. Puis il décida de faire comme dans l'un des fameux films policiers qu'il adorait et d'aller dans les toilettes afin de trouver une issue ou quelques choses qui pourraient être utile. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva rien a part que les toilettes de cette banques était très majestueux et qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Mais, le second homme qui alla au toilette vit qu'il y avait du C4, un explosif très puissant mais également très stable. Il n'explose normalement que lorsque les commanditaires l'ont décidé. Du fait de sa découverte, cet homme était complètement paniqué et commença a manqué d'air. Il se leva faisant ainsi paniqué tout le monde autour de lui aussi bien la preneuse d'otage qui pointait son arme sur lui que les autres otages qui avait peur d'être la cible d'une balle perdue. Donc, alors que tout le monde paniquait, Castle se leva pour l'aidé quand il se mit a convulser et a faire une crise d'épilepsie.

Kate appris par le biais du coup de téléphone qu'un otage devait être transporté de toute urgence et qu'une personne de l'extérieur devait venir le récupérer et qu'en échange le bus arriverait plus tôt. Pour faire d'une pierre deux coups, ils envoyèrent Beckett déguisait en médecin, ainsi elle pouvait prendre en charge le malade et savoir comment les otages étaient disposés et comment ils tenaient le coup. Quand elle entra dans la banque, le regard de Castle se stoppa net, lui qui s'attendait a voir un vrai médecin, la vit elle. Elle était là. Ils parlèrent du patient en faisait des sous entendus sur leurs vrais sentiments et un instant ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus, l'émeraude se plongeant dans l'azur. Mais comme d'habitude, ce moment particulier ne dura pas longtemps car il fut coupé par le preneur d'otage. Castle en profita pour glisser discrètement le papier sur lequel il avait griffonné le mot C4. Kate sortit de la banque en laissant son regard s'accrocher a l'image de son fiancé en bonne santé.

C'est a peu près a ce moment que tout s'accéléra, le bus n'étant pas arriver a temps, les otages furent emmener dans une pièce fermé par des barreaux pendant que les preneurs d'otages essayaient de s'échapper et en faisant exploser la bombe.

La déflagration se fit ressentir sur plusieurs mètres et Beckett ressortit précipitamment du camion dans lequel, elle s'était rendue quelques secondes auparavant. Elle regardait autour d'elle les dégâts qu'avait produits l'explosion Mais la seul chose a laquelle, elle ne pouvait penser c'était Castle. Etait-il encore en vie ? Serait –il blessé ? Gravement ? Serait-il là pour l'aider a élever leur enfant ? Pour continuer a la suivre dans ses enquêtes ? Tant de questions sans réponses.

Les équipes de polices étaient prêtes pour entrer a l'intérieur pour voir s'il restait des survivants. Beckett n'hésita pas une seconde et se précipita a leur suite criant de toute ses forces le nom de son amant. C'est alors qu'elle entendit sa voix, celle qu'elle ne croyait pas entendre de nouveau. Elle se mit a genou devant lui, lui demandant comment il allait et n'y tenant plus l'embrassa. Dans ce baiser passait tellement d'émotions, de la peur, de l'amour, du désir et bien sur du bonheur. Le bonheur de savoir que tout n'était pas fini, qu'il serait encore là avec elle, avec eux durant encore plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Martha assise a coté de son fils depuis le début de l'intervention, n'en revenait pas. Kate avait embrassé son fils sans aucun doute, se fichant royalement du regard des autres. Ne voulant rompre ce moment de retrouvailles entre nos deux tourtereaux mais voulant aussi être libérée de ce plastique qui lui coupait la circulation du sang, elle se racla la gorge ce qui eu le mérite d'attirer l'attention. Beckett s'excusa et libéra Martha. Cette dernière tellement heureuse que son fils et celle qu'elle considérait comme une fille se soit enfin avoué leurs sentiments se jeta dans ses bras la félicita et laissa s'échapper dans un soupir un « enfin ». Bien sur, les deux concernés entendirent la remarque et se sourirent.

Quand la famille Castle sortit en pleine forme de la banque, une tornade rousse se jeta sur eux en pleurant toutes les larmes de joies que son corps pouvait contenir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répété qu'elle avait eu tellement peur et qu'elle les aimait plus que tout.

Pendant ce temps là, Kate avait décidé de les laisser en famille et de les laisser profiter de leur retrouvaille. Elle alla voir le chef pour le remercier et également pour mettre en commun leurs commentaires pour les dépositions.

Lanie, Esposito et Ryan étaient légèrement en retrait attendant avec impatience de serrer leur écrivain préféré dans leurs bras. Castle se dirigea vers eux suivit de Martha et Alexis. Pendant que tout le monde félicitait Castle pour son courage et que ce dernier leur racontait ce qui s'était réellement passé en n'omettant aucun détails et exagérant légèrement sur son récit. Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme.

Une femme enceinte présente dans la banque lors de la prise d'otage se dirigea vers Castle.

« Excuser moi Mr Castle, Es que je pourrais parler a votre femme ? » demanda t'elle le plus poliment possible

A ces mots, Castle devient blanc comme un linge, personne ne savait que Beckett et lui était en couple encore moins qu'ils s'étaient fiancés et qu'ils allaient devenir parents. Evidemment, tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Martha sourit a la tête de son fils. .

« Heu … Mr Castle n'est plus marié » intervint Esposito

« Ah bon ? J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il l'était, le regard qu'il a échangé avec cette femme n'est pas trompeur »

« Quelle femme ? » Questionna Ryan de plus en plus curieux sur la suite de la conversation

« Il s'agit de la jeune femme médecin qui est venue dans la banque pour récupérer un patient » dit-elle.

« Beckett ! » dirent ils tous d'une même voix

C'est a ce moment précis que notre magnifique détective fit son apparition. Tous la regardèrent avec un air « t'as pas quelques choses a nous dire ». De son coté, la seule chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'absence de réaction de son chéri et la pâleur de sa peau mais elle fut coupé dans son admiration par une jeune femme enceinte.

« lieutenant Beckett ? Je voudrais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait a l'intérieur et a l'extérieur de la banque, d'avoir fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour nous sortir de la »

« Merci mais je n'est fait que mon métier » répondit avec modestie Kate

Alors que la femme allait s'en allait, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner.

« L'amour que vous vous porter est une chose merveilleuse, tellement puissante et tellement rare. Prenez en soin. Et toutes mes félicitations pour les deux choses » lança t'elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Contrairement a la famille proche, de temps en temps, les inconnus sont plus apte pour découvrir les secrets et cette femme avait découvert l'existence de leur fiançailles et leur petite création.

Beckett se retourna vers sa deuxième famille redoutant les questions, elle avait enfin compris l'état de Castle. Il était tout simplement choqué. Mais il sembla reprendre des couleurs dès lors qu'il sentit la main de Kate se glisser dans la sienne.

Lanie qui n'avait pas loupé un seul des gestes de sa meilleure amie avait bien du mal a ne pas sauté de joie et de crier sur tout les toits qu'elle le savait. Kate et Rick se regardèrent et d'un commun accord décidèrent de tout révéler maintenant.

« Lanie, je vois que tu en meurs d'envie, alors vas y pose ta question » ajouta Beckett avec son sourire

« …. »

« Pas de question Dr Parish » répliqua Castle

« Moi j'en ai une ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Après la question de Javier, tout le monde reprit ses esprits et les questions fusèrent tellement vite qu'il était impossible de répondre et de avoir qui avait dit quoi.

« vous êtes ensemble ? »

« vous allez vous mariés ?

« c'est quoi la deuxième chose ? »

« depuis combien de temps ? »

« je vois pas la bague ? »

« c'est une blague j'y crois pas ! »

C'est alors que Castle coupa les journalistes en herbe.

« Oh la doucement. Alors oui Kate et moi nous sommes ensemble »

A ces mots, Alexis sauta dans les bras de son père tellement heureuse pour lui, Lanie alla faire un câlin a sa meilleure amie et les Gars enlacèrent tout le monde dans un câlin collectif.

« Ce n'est pas tout, nous allons nous …. Fiancés ! » reprit Kate avec la joie de voir leurs têtes sidérées. La bouche grande ouverte.

Et c'est repartit pour des cris de joie et de grandes accolades. Lanie en profita pour prendre la main gauche de Kate et regarder la bague de fiançailles.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » cria Lanie « Elle est magnifique »

Comme toutes les femmes Martha, Alexis et Lanie s'extasièrent pendant plusieurs minutes devant la bague de Kate pendant que les Bros félicitait encore une fois Castle.

« Et on a garder le meilleur pour la fin » dit Castle avec un ton très énigmatique

« Quoi y'a encore autre chose ? » s'exclama Ryan

« Ouais … et pas d'accolade cette fois s'il vous plait. Dans quelques mois, 6 exactement, la famille Castle contera un membre de plus ! »

Contrairement a d'habitude et selon le souhait de Castle il n'y eu aucune accolade mais également aucunes réactions, ils étaient tous scotchés.

Lanie fut la première a reprendre ses esprits, comme toujours, et réclama d'être la marraine. Espo et Ryan voulaient en avoir le cœur net et comme des gamins réclamèrent un bisou.

« un bisou, un bisou…. »

Nos amoureux se rapprochèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de l'un touche les lèvres de l'autre. Le baiser était tendre et rempli d'amour. Mais il devient très vite langoureux et passionné. C'est Ryan qui les ramena a la réalité.

« Ouais c'est bon on vous crois, la démonstration est assez explicite »

Tous rigolèrent en voyant la tête de Ryan, heureux que « Papa et Maman » se soit mis ensemble mais aussi un peu dégouté. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour s'habituer a ça.

« Allez pour fêter ça, tous au Old Haunt, c'est la tournée du Patron » dit Castle en prenant sa chère et tendre par la taille et en lui soufflant un « Je t'aime »

FIN

**Voilà, j'espère que mon petit Os vous a plu ! Moi j'ai pris énormément de plaisir a l'écrire et j'espère que vous en avait pris en le lisant. N'hésitait pas a laisser une trace de votre passage pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vous fais de Gros Bisous ! Bye **


End file.
